marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Vol 1 191
| Solicit = Back on earth again, the Thunder God must battle the ultimate villain - the only foe he cannot defeat! Meanwhile, Thor must forever lose Sif - or mankind will perish! | StoryTitle1 = A Time of Evil! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = John Buscema | Inker1_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Loki has taken over Asgard by stealing the Odinring while Odin was busy on Earth saving Thor from the grasp of Hela. When Thor angrily orders Odin to take back his ring, Odin furiously lashes out at Thor, telling the Thunder God that even he must follow his own laws, striking Thor with a spell that seals his mouth. This horrifies Sif and Balder, but amuses Loki and Karnilla. However, Odin's anger fades and he restores Thor's mouth. Odin then departs to once more undergo the Odin-Sleep. Loki then tells Thor that he intends on ordering him to fight a foe the likes of which he has never faced before. Furious that his half-brother has seized the throne through evil means, Thor lashes out at Loki, who easily knocks the Thunder God back with his magical powers (which have been increased now that he wears the Odinring.) Sif and Balder also join the fight, but Loki also easily defeats them as well. As Thor and Loki battle on, Loki creates a magical gauntlet that flies under it's own power, and has it seize Thor's hammer and beat the Thunder God with his own weapon. With Thor being beaten senseless, Sif begs Loki to stop, and Loki agrees to do so, but only if Sif agrees to be his bride. In order to save Thor from death, Loki summons the Warriors Three (who were elsewhere in the universe in a battle) to Asgard and they attempt to destroy the gauntlet themselves. They succeed when they redirect it so that it flies towards Loki and Karnilla, prompting Loki to destroy it before it can strike him. With the battle over, Loki then uses his superior power to immobilize both Thor and the Warriors Three and taunts them. He and Karnilla create a powerful being called Durok the Destroyer, a mystical humanoid that has superior strength than Thor. Thor breaks free and attempts to attack Durok, however the being suddenly teleports away. Loki boasts that he has sent Durok to Earth, and Thor furiously follows after the creature. With Thor gone, Loki boasts that Durok will be the destruction of the Thunder God. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * :* :* :* Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * As seen on page one, this issue is Story#'686-Z'. * This issue contains a letters page, The Hammer Strikes. Letters are published from JFO, Bill Fox, Peter Hermesmann, and Mark Radka. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}